


歸根復命

by aowater



Category: Movie與神同行, 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aowater/pseuds/aowater
Summary: 難以形容的劇情走向。解怨脈x江林





	歸根復命

黑髮落在額前也擋不住笑瞇成線的眼，這人看起來神清氣爽，清新的像早晨朝露，精神如雲後乍現的曙光。  
日光令萬物染上毛邊，模糊了稜角，唯有朦朧入眼。  
是初露、初雪、初戀。  
冬日的陽光和煦如風，透光的黑袍在藍天飄蕩，他伸出掌心揮開眼前的迷霧，望向藏身於城市的巷弄裡，委身於那一幢老式公寓的男人。

狹小的床板，一塊方硬的白枕頭，那男人躲在棉被裡只露出半張臉，陰間使者不需要睡覺，除非身在陽間。  
離開臥室，開放式廚房的水槽裡還放著隔夜吃完的泡麵碗，拆封過後的塑膠膜被扔在流理台上，沒人教他怎麼做資源回收，因此昨日被小區的阿姨狠狠訓了一頓，記得那時江林站在電線桿上，看著解怨脈驚愕與受怕的神情，清潔阿姨擰著他的耳朵大吼沒分類就不准丟垃圾的模樣。

陰間使者忍不住彎起嘴角。

資源分類的教學傳單皺巴巴地躺在垃圾堆中，看得出來這一團糟的孩子正在努力學習，江林備感欣慰。  
時候不早了，別再偷睡懶覺，你該準備去上學了，解怨脈。  
江林轉了圈手指，那男人，準確來說是那名少年放在床頭的鬧鐘鈴聲大噪。

解怨脈碰地一腦袋撞上床緣，抱頭嘶了一聲。  
顧不得疼，揉著眼按下時鐘，滴答不停的秒針瞬間驚醒夢中人，解怨脈從床上彈起，冷空氣凍的皮膚冒出一粒粒疹子，他吸著鼻子手腳併用地換好制服。

解怨脈打開書包，嘩啦啦地把雜物掃進包裡，不時碎語道：「要死了，要遲到了！」  
江林挑起眼，他可不懂為什麼現在的高中生需要帶胡椒鹽上學，學校的伙食很難吃？

一回神，解怨脈碰地衝出鐵門，江林跟在他的後頭將門鎖上；解怨脈險些一路摔下樓梯，江林勾了下手指，無形的力量扣著校服的後領讓那莽撞之人回到正軌，解怨脈氣喘吁吁地道：「好險，好險，差點摔死！」

陰間使者輕蔑地抽了下嘴角，要不是因為我，你這條小命哪能在陽間活這麼久？

熙來攘往的行人裹著大衣圍巾，人行道上積雪未化，踩著凌亂的腳印窟窿。  
只有我們家這位陽間新手僅穿著單件冬季校服，雙手插在口袋，縮著腦袋，吸著鼻子，眨著泛紅的眼睛，可憐兮兮的站在路口等公車。  
『可真夠逞強。』  
江林本想大發慈悲替解怨脈做些什麼，剎那間零碎的畫面刺進腦海，翻轉的片段如旋轉木馬般快速播放，他收回懸在空中的手背向身後。

一名少女，同樣穿著單薄校服的少女悄然出現在路上。  
或許是陽光過於美好蒙蔽了人們的雙眼，又或許是人心過於冰冷而選擇視而不見，交通號誌的燈是綠色襯得天空如水洗的藍，再過三十秒，一輛黑色轎車將會為了通過綠燈疾駛而來，屆時少女已行至馬路中央，不到十秒⋯⋯

『⋯⋯這樣是自殺吧。』德春輕輕地說。  
深沈的黑色雙眸靜靜地觀望，江林緩緩地道：『這女孩還不在生死簿上，她若死了，陰間的生死流程會亂了套。』  
『所以閻羅王大人才讓我們來阻止她的死亡，對嗎。』  
江林頷首。  
『交給解怨脈，他做得到的。』  
『但是他現在沒有陰間的記憶，也不記得自己身負的任務，沒問題嗎？』  
『德春，我們要相信他。』

有的人看到了事情將發生，卻選擇低頭繼續玩手機，與朋友聊天道：剛剛有一個女學生走到馬路中央；有的人卻害怕即將發生的事情，握著手機猶豫是要打電話叫警察還是救護車。  
解怨脈是個單純的傻子，他沒瞅到女孩，江林心想他可能眼睛長在頭頂，要不然怎麼會讓人這麼操心。

這冷得直打哆嗦的大傻子突然瞪大眼睛，大聲喝道：「喂！有車！」  
旁人被他的音量嚇一大跳，再一會兒，狂風捲起，尖銳的煞車聲劃破天際，沒人注意到這名男學生就地消失，轎車停在路央，熱騰的煙氣四起，隱約看見駕駛倒在方向盤上，一群人轟得圍了上去。

「呀！你是不是腦子有問題！」  
女孩顫巍巍地睜開眼睛，一瞬間陽光刺的眼睛生疼，疼得流下淚水。  
「⋯⋯你為什麼要要救我。」  
解怨脈咋舌，破口罵道：「白痴！你就要被車撞了，怎麼能不救！」

救了她的人身體很冷，每一口氣都呼出很長的白煙。  
一頭黑髮垂在額前，一身黑色制服，緊蹙的眉頭與大小不一的眼睛竟是那樣充滿生氣。  
她不怕死，因為她已做好尋死的覺悟，她怕的是突如其來的關心，怕反覆癒合的瘡疤再次被溫水浸濕。

「⋯⋯你為什麼要救我，為什麼⋯⋯」  
解怨脈抱著女孩，滿是無奈，遠方的人群鬧哄哄地吵成一團，他捨身英雄救美卻不被人家領情。  
少女的淚水沾濕了解怨脈的前襟，他起初有些慌，爾後輕嘆了口氣，笨拙得把女孩的腦袋往自己胸膛裡塞。  
解怨脈不曉得這女的發生了什麼，他只知道她很難過，他是一個紳士，沒有道理對流眼淚的淑女置之不理。

『解怨脈成功了呢。』德春開心地道。  
『這只是剛開始而已。』江林不是滋味地說：『看來是無法指望他在好好工作的同時還能好好上學了。』

『德春，你先回去，去跟閻羅要一張信用卡還是什麼的，不然還沒完成任務，我愚蠢的部下就要先凍死跟餓死在陽間了。』  
『——收到！那解怨脈就麻煩您照看了，隊長。』

德春的擔心不是沒有道理。  
陰間使者不能干涉陽間的生死，哪怕那本來就是一個異數，也無權插手。  
只有現在暫時還陽的解怨脈可以，雙腳跨足陰陽兩界，喝了一碗假的夢婆湯，暫時封印了在陰間的記憶，保有部分作為陰間使者的能力。

現在的解怨脈是一個有血有肉、會冷會餓、會流血會死亡的人類。

『你如果在陽間死了，就是灰飛煙滅，這樣還要去？』  
『去。』那聲音漫不經心卻說得鏗鏘有力。

地獄空蕩蕩，惡魔在人間。  
到底是要抓從地獄跑去凡間的惡鬼，還是抓那些披著人面皮囊的魔鬼心，江林已經說不清了。  
他雙手背在身後，俯望地上凡人。

這局賭注押的可真大。  
事成以後，他得跟閻羅那老頭兒討點福利才說得過去。

「喂，你這樣還上學嗎？還是去醫院？哦還是聯絡你的家長？」  
解怨脈看著這大冬天還露在外頭白晃晃大腿，仰天唉了一聲，動手解開制服的鈕扣，彎腰綁在女孩腰上。  
「大姊啊，我拜託你這大冷天的穿條長褲吧，你不冷我冷！阿嘶，我決定回家烤火爐，你要不要來？」

攝氏三度，他的部下頂著一具肉身，僅穿著一件黑色背心，邀請初次見面的女高中生回家作客。  
江林撫額，一是怕解怨脈凍傻了腦子，二是怕這女孩起來叫警察抓了這猥瑣變態。  
豈料，他看到女孩將纖細到手指搭在解怨脈的手臂上，一縷黑灰色的魔燄從女孩身上竄出。

「帶我走吧，反正我也沒有可以回去的地方了。」

傻子。  
早該在此行之前，他要特別叮囑這傻蛋別輕易聽信女人的話。

TBC.


End file.
